


Nervous Canvas

by SapphicToaster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicToaster/pseuds/SapphicToaster
Summary: After Edelgard falls into an art-induced slump, Bernadetta gives her advice to improve her skills.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Nervous Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, and this one I actually finished 3 days after starting the draft. In this fic and any future fics that may apply, Byleth is referred to with they/them, so you can picture either of them. But in my personal headcanon, they can switch between both forms at will, because I'm genderfluid and that's a cool thought.

Professor Byleth Eisner was used to helping their students deal with their insecurities. Still, they never anticipated that the mighty Edelgard von Hresvelg would try to seclude herself for an extended period of time. Over an amateurish painting, no less. At this point she seemed like an entirely different person when off duty. No matter how many times they tried to reassure the emperor that her painting wasn’t the worst thing ever, she never seemed to get back on her feet. But they had an idea. There was someone else in the Strike Force who could help. Bernadetta von Varley was in the dining hall, humming a familiar tune. She was about to leave after indulging in cake. Byleth approached her.

“Bernadetta, I need to speak with you. I know that your reclusive nature has been troubling for you…”

Bernie started quivering.

“Are you here to p-punish me? I’m sorry, I swear I’ve been t-trying to get better about that!”

“I was about to say that, since returning to the monastery, I have noticed that you’ve spent more time out of your room. But Edelgard seems to have picked up your old habit of hiding away.”

“Oh no Bernie’s a bad influence!”

“That’s not at all what I meant to imply. I’m just saying that I think you’ll be able to help her with her situation due to your shared experiences. I think if you’re successful, I’ll give you a bear stuffy.”

“Okay, I can do this.”

And with that, Bernadetta headed off to the emperor’s quarters. She didn’t vocalize this, but while she appreciated the gift offer, she didn’t really need it as an incentive. Getting to spend quality time with her girlfriend was its own reward.

Bernie knocked on Edelgard’s door.

“Ummm… it’s me… B-bernadetta.”

El creaked open the door. 

“Well… I suppose I can let my sweet violet inside.”

Bernie stepped inside her room. El was in her pajamas and downcast. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“I apologize for my unprofessional appearance. I haven’t had the chance to clean up today”

“T-that’s okay. The professor wanted me to talk to you about how you’ve become a shut-in. You know I’ve struggled with that before and I think I can help. There must be something deeply troubling you.”

El bit her lip.

“I have been secretly painting portraits for everyone in the Black Eagle Strike Force. Or at least, that’s what I wanted to do. I started with the professor and it was horrendous. My embarrassment is overwhelming. I simply cannot bear to be in their presence.”

“Oh El, I know that feeling all too well. But anything from you can’t be that bad. Could I see it?”

“No, I burned it.”

“…okay then. But I think I could give you some tips.”

“Ah yes, I should get advice from the best artist at the monastery.”

Bernie started blushing and twiddling her hair.

“Oh… I wouldn’t necessarily call myself the best. I mean, Ignatz’s murals are absolutely breathtaking.”

“That is true. But as far as I know he isn’t also a writer and embroider.”

“I guess being a jack-of-all-trades isn’t that bad. Anyway, I was thinking you could start out by painting something easier, like the flowers in the greenhouse.”

“That would be a wonderful idea. Though I should get dressed and do my hair first.” She wasn’t in the mood to style her classic buns, so she went with her simple ponytail.

Bernadetta and Edelgard entered the greenhouse. Bernie took her to her favorite spot; the one that hosted all the carnivorous plants.

“This one looks like it’ll be relatively simple to draw.”

El sat down and began sketching. Bernie was shaking excitedly.

“You picked the common Brigid pitcher plant. This one was only planted a month ago, so it is pretty small right now, but they can grow up to three feet long! They attract their prey with poison that produces a really nice aroma! And then it melts them! Oh sorry, this is probably breaking your focus.”

“No no, please continue.” El just adored hearing her girlfriend infodump about her favorite plants.

Edelgard’s finished painting of the pitcher plant did look better than the professor’s portrait. But it was still comparable to a child’s scrawl, at least in her mind.

“Goddammit, I can’t draw anything!”

“Um… I-I think it looks fine.”

“You’re just saying that to be nice! I’m always going to be a terrible artist!”

“Oh no she’s m-mad at me. T-This was a b-bad idea. Useless girlfriend Bernie!”

Bernadetta was covering up her face to hide her tears. El placed her hand on Bernie’s back.

“Bernadetta, I apologize for that outburst. I’m not angry at you. I’m only upset with myself. And you’ve been a great girlfriend.”

Bernie lowered her arms and sniffled.

“Y-you mean it?”

“Of course, I do.”

“T-thanks. And I want to say that I don’t like most of my art. It takes a lot of time to get good. But I really do like your pitcher plant, even if it’s not entirely anatomically accurate.”

“Maybe I really can become a better artist. I just hope one day I’ll be good enough to paint you. I want to capture all your gorgeous features perfectly.”

Bernie gave El a massive hug, and then the emperor ran her fingers through her hair.

“Really, the two of us aren’t that different. And this goes beyond simple paintings. I put on a brave mask, but truthfully no one knows the sheer depths of my self-loathing. Yet, it’s nearly impossible for me to cry. I need someone so compassionate and tender-hearted by my side.”

Bernie then pulled El into a gentle kiss on the lips. They generally didn’t show displays of affection outside of their quarters, but the enormous bunches of plants shielded them from the public eye. Just after they broke the kiss, Byleth warped into the room. They were both dumbstruck.

“My… my teacher… what are doing here?”

“I had a feeling that Bernadetta would take you here. The greenhouse seems to be the spot of choice for both of you.”

Bernie couldn’t help but get flustered.

“So Edelgard, do you think Bernadetta has helped you get back into the swing of things?”

“She definitely has. We had a real heart-to-heart conversation.”

“This is excellent news. And Bernie, you really have become so much more confident.”

“I just feel so comfortable around Edelgard. We really work well together.”

“I think it’s likely you’ll find more time to spend with each other in the future. At least, that’s what a certain someone in Abyss predicted.”

With that, the professor warped back out. El was shaking her head.

“The professor can be quite the enigma sometimes. Anyway, maybe you can keep this painting. I don’t really want to keep looking at it, but it does seem to make you happy.”

“Oh, I’d love to. But I should paint something for you in return.”

“I’m sure it will be lovely.”


End file.
